


Coffee and Raptors

by SonOfAnubis



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAnubis/pseuds/SonOfAnubis
Summary: Stephen Roberts is a shift supervisor at a Starbucks in Jurassic World. Filling in a temporary position for his mother’s old college friend Claire Dearing, the Park Operations Manager. During his stay he meets Owen Grady and soon starts a relationship with the resident raptor trainer.





	Coffee and Raptors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for clicking on my story. This is my first time posting anything for my writing and I hope to keep doing so. Enjoy and feel free to leave any constructive criticism that will help.

Locking the front door of the café, I let out a sigh of relief and began the trek down the Main Street with my two other coworkers. All of us tired after the busy day our store had.

“Man, today kind of blew huh?!?” Hayden, a tall pale young man only a couple years younger than me, with a slim athletic build, messy, thick brown hair and dark blue eyes said.

“Yeah, well at least it’s over now and we all have the day off tomorrow!” Zelda, a petite dark young woman with black curly hair reaching past her shoulders and playing a 3DS, exclaimed. Pumping her arms and game in the air as she won her race in Mario Kart.

I smiled and asked them both if they had any plans for tonight. Hayden merely gave a short reply of sleep. Zelda went on about how she was going to Discord with her friends and game the night away. Then she asked if I was going to do anything. Pulling out my phone I said, “I don’t know, I’ll see where the night takes me.” Unlocking it, I quickly scroll over to my Grindr app.

Now I know what you’re thinking, why have that on an island. Well while we are on an island, there is actually a surprising amount of people on it here. Most of them are visitors to the park, while the rest are actually employees to the park. I started browsing through as we approached the shuttle stop and waited for it to arrive. I clicked on few profiles, some wanted to chat, while others just wanted sex. Me, I wouldn’t mind a little bit of both. Scrolling through i noticed a few fellow colleagues online, like Jesse the Carnotaurus feeder and Charles the hotel clerk at the Hilton. The rest of the profiles were obviously guests visiting the island. Clicking on the next profile caught me by surprise.

It was a picture of Owen Grady, the Velociraptor handler, he must of just recently joined because I have never seen him on here before. He’s come into the store a couple times in the past, only to get a simple coffee and on the occasion a pastry as well. More importantly the guy is hot as hell, with that nice body and great face he’s got, I’m pretty sure he could charm the pants of anyone if he really wanted to.

I must of been daydreaming for too long since I could barely hear Hayden tell me that the shuttle is waiting on me now. “Oh uh sorry!” I quickly put away my phone and hopped in the shuttle next to Zelda. She gave me a knowing smirk and asked why I was so distracted. I gave her a dumb excuse and it seemed she let it slide for right now, but I know she’s gonna pry later on and get everything she can out of me. Thankfully the ride was short and we soon parted ways. 

Hayden and Zelda both lived in the apartment complex built for the employees. The building ranged from one bedroom apartments to three bedroom, there was also a penthouse on the top floor that the Park Operations Manager, Claire Dearing, lived in. While I lived in a small house down the road. It’s one of many built onto the island for both employees of higher status and others who couldn’t be in the apartments. Many of the house are built the same, some varying from others, and they’re all built on a straight road like a little neighborhood.

I’m placed in a house, because Claire is actually good friends with my mother. They met back in college and became close over time, regularly keeping contact over phone and email. It was because of this regular contact that I came to be employed here. The old supervisor at the store that I had replaced, received a better job offer and left immediately. While Claire had found the replacement already, they wouldn’t be able to come here for another three months due to some issue they couldn’t clarify on. That’s where my mother told Claire that I was a supervisor at another Starbucks already and that I could use sometime away from LA. So here I am, in a tiny little white house I called my temporary home for the next few months.

Once inside, I walked over to my kitchen counter and set my apron and keys down. The house was small and simple, the way I usually like to keep stuff. It only had one bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen and living room.The kitchen was to the right of the front door and the living room was straight ahead and to the right. A hallway to the left led to the only two rooms of the house and one closet. The living room was furnished with a simple modern set up of a couch, coffee table, tv stand and flat screen tv as well. Basically, they have a nice setup here at Jurassic World and I for one am loving it.

My stomach growled and I headed to my fridge to find something to eat. Few slices of pizza, tempting, premade salad from one of the restaurants here… maybe, other miscellaneous items I could make into something. Pizza will do, I quickly grabbed the slices and placed them into my little toaster oven.

Waiting for my pizza to heat up, I fished my phone out of my pocket and saw I had a notification. It was for Grindr, I unlocked my phone and scrolled over to the app and opened it. As it loaded up, I wondered what it could be, probably just another random dick pic. Those have become a bit of a common occurrence for me recently. Finally the message popped up and I saw who it was. It was Owen, all his message said was, Hey. I responded with a simple Hey as well, It was instantly marked as read when it sent. Waiting patiently for a response I stared at the screen for so long. My phone buzzed and his reply came in, he asked how I was doing and we eventually began to chat a little more.

I was soon taken out of our chat by the sound of my toaster oven beeping, telling me my pizza was done. I put my phone down and grabbed a plate from a cabinet for my food, pulling them out I set them on the plate to cool and went back to my phone. Owen has just sent another message as well, asking if I was up to anything tonight and if I wanted to head to a bar with him. Looking at the time, we would have a good few hours before all the bars close. I agreed to it and told him I’d meet him in front of the Innovation Center in forty-five minutes.

 

I’m five minutes early and decide to sit on a bench and wait for Owen to show up. I dressed up in some black jeans that hugged my ass quite well, plain white shirt with my black leather jacket on top and my favorite pair of black boots. What can I say, I like to wear dark colors. I tied my somewhat long brown hair into a warriors ponytail on the back top part of my head. I try my best to care of myself, I am by no means anywhere close to model form. Working out was just hammered into me by my best friend. My body stood at a fair six feet, and gave me a fairly muscular physique. When I worked out, I focused mostly on my legs and doing so gave me a nice plump ass. When it came to upper body, I merely got a nice set of pecs, though I don’t really care for trying to get abs. If I tried to do that I would have to cut so much of my precious snack food and other junk that I enjoyed, believe me that is not happening. Overall I was happy with my body and loved showing it.

“Hey.” I heard someone say and turn to face them. It was Owen, dressed in dark brown pants, black shirt, and dark brown boots. His shirt was a v-neck and I could see a faint of chest hair peeking from the collar, belonging to no doubt a very nice and powerful body.

“Hey”. I said back and raised my hand to shake his. He took it right away and we shook, he has a very strong grip.

“How are you doing tonight?” He said, while giving me a smile that made my knees weak and my breath quicken.

“Fine, you?”

“Pretty good, glad you could come. Shall we?” He gestured towards Main Street and began to lead us both down.

“So Stephen, how long have you been here?”

“A few months, one of the supervisors had gotten a better job somewhere else and the replacement Claire had found won’t be able to come here for another couple months.” We turned the corner and stopped in front of a building just past the IMAX theaters. The sign read “Mesozoic Mixer” and i couldn’t help but shake my head at the ridiculous name. Owen the opened the door for me and we both walked in and went straight to the bar. We settled down in our seats as a bartender came to take our order. I had asked for something with a mango taste while Owen had ordered something with tequila. The bartender left to make our drinks and left us to restart conversation.

“So Owen, how long have you been here?”

“Going on two years in about a month.”

“You handle the raptors right?”

“Yeah I do, and let me tell you they sure can be a handful.”

“Well at least you don’t have to deal with a bunch of stuck up people all day.”

“That sounds incredibly fun.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” The bartender returned with our drinks, asked if we needed anything else to which we both said no to. She then quickly retreated to the other end of the bar to help someone else, leaving us now to ourselves.

We began to drink and then restarted conversation, which made time just fly by. I learned so much about him and his “girls” as he put it. The way he spoke of the raptors, showed evidence of a deep bond he seemed to share with them. He spoke somewhat of his Navy days and I didn’t want to make him say what he didn’t want to.

Eventually we got to the subject of myself, I told him many things. From my dreams of owning my own coffee shop to my pet snake Bellatrix. He actually seemed to show some interest when I told him if my dream, so I enlightened him a little more in detail of what I wanted to do. I told him of my best friend, Nathan, and how I’ve known him since middle school and that right now he’s still in Culinary school back in LA.

I grabbed my phone and noticed the time, Owen saw it as well and we decided it was time to head home too. He paid for both his own drinks and mine, despite my protest. We headed out the bar and down Main Street towards the service road.

“Is that yours?” I gestured to the motorcycle parked off to the side of the road.

“Yup, there she is.”

“I guessed it, it was between motorcycle or Jeep. Sorry I was having a little fun game of wondering what you drove around.” I laughed a little as I explained myself to him.

“Actually I’m borrowing it for the night, I actually drive a little Honda Civic.” He said with a serious face.

“Hey don’t try to disrespect the Civics man, I got one at home I left behind waiting for me.” He laughed as I told him. 

“Do you live at the employee houses?” I asked him as we walked up next to the motorcycle.

“No, I live closer to my raptors for security purposes. If anything were to happen I’d be one of the first ones on site to help.”

“So they listen to you huh? Sounds pretty cool, having raptors to deal with.”

“Dangerous, is the right word you should be using, but yeah it is also pretty cool.”

“Hey would you mind giving me a ride to my place? It’s just down the road and I haven’t been on a motorcycle in so long.” That question seemed to have taken him by surprise, probably doesn’t get a lot of people actually wanting to be on a motorcycle around.

“Umm sure yeah, just hop on the back and hold on tight.” He said while mounting it, I quickly followed on after him and wrapped my arms around him. He turned on the motorcycle and started heading down the road. Soon enough we neared the houses and I guided him towards mine. He pulled over in front of my place and turned his bike off. We both got off and walked over to my front door, reaching it, I turned to Owen.

“I had a great time tonight Owen.”

“Me too, do you have any plans tomorrow”

“None that I can think of so far.”

“Would you want to come to my place tomorrow for some lunch?”

“Yeah that sounds great actually, do you want me to bring anything?”

“No don’t worry about it, I’ll pick you up tomorrow. Let me get your number and I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”

I pulled out my phone and we exchanged numbers. Putting my phone away I felt Owen put a hand on my cheek and face me towards him. Our eyes met and we began to get closer and closer. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would pop out of my chest. I could feel his warm breath on my face as his lips neared mine.

Finally our lips met and at first it was slow, then i felt his tongue make its way into my mouth. Both our tongues fought for dominance and then I felt his hand start rubbing my back. It got lower and lower, then it reached my ass and gave me a squeeze. I jumped a little, disconnecting our kiss and releasing a moan for a second before he went back in, making a sort of growling noise. 

Believe me I want to seriously have sex with this guy, but I really want to try something with him. Who knows, this could turn into a really good relationship, plus wait and tension usually make for some killer sex. With that in mind I stop our make out session and remove his hand from me. We both are breathing heavily and our heads pressed together. I can see a joker like a smile on his face, the guy knows what he’s doing to me.

“As much as I really want to continue, I think it’s a little late and I am not going to make you experience tired sex with me on the first date.”

“Pretty acceptable reasoning in that.” He gave me one last kiss, a gentle sweet one. With that done he backed away and spoke again.”I’ll see you tomorrow and thank you for the wonderful night.”

“You are very much welcome, drive safe and have a good night.” I told him as he walked away to his and started it up. With the rev of his motorcycle and a wave of my hand, he was off down the road and into the jungle night.

Releasing a sigh, I went inside and headed straight for my bedroom. My room was always dimly lit from Bellatrix’s heat lamp, which I could see her under. Taking off my clothes and leaving on just my underwear, I climbed into bed and gave a goodnight to Bellatrix. Her in response, turning her head and yawning.

Going to sleep I couldn’t help but smile, overfilled with excitement for what tomorrow would bring. Just what else am I going to learn about Owen Grady.


End file.
